millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 10 (UK)
The tenth series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? ran for 43 consecutive nights on ITV, from 4 September to 29 December 2001. It's hosted by Chris Tarrant. Episodes * Episode 1 (4th September 2001) - Coronation Street Special Sean Wilson (£32,000) David Neilson (£64,000) Claire McGlinn (£16,000) * Episode 2 (8th September 2001) Richard Brown (£2,000) Graham Lay (£1,000) Stephen Parker (£32,000, later returned on 16th October due to a bad question) * Episode 3 (11th September 2001) Chris Millard (£4,000) Ian Saunders (£125,000) Craig Tasane (continued) * Episode 4 (15th September 2001) Craig Tasane (£16,000) Tracey Allen (£16,000) Darren Caunt (£8,000) Charles Ingram (continued) * Episode 5 (18th September 2001) Charles Ingram (£1,000,000 stripped) Tecwen Whittock (£1,000) John Norton (£125,000) Janie McCathie (£16,000) Nick Hulse (£8,000) * Episode 6 (22nd September 2001) - Celebrity Special Jasper Carrott & Jenny Davis (£64,000) Martin Frizell & Fiona Phillips (£64,000) Jane Goldman & Jonathan Ross (£1,000) * Episode 7 (25th September 2001) James Amos (£64,000) Adam Smillie (£32,000) Suzi Boyle (£8,000) * Episode 8 (29th September 2001) Miles Robson (£125,000) Robert Brydges (£1,000,000) Michael Donnelly (£8,000) * Episode 9 (2nd October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 1 Suzanne Barton & Tom Lynch (£1,000) Joanne Welch & Fred Ellis (£32,000) Graham & Jack Routledge (£8,000) * Episode 10 (4th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 2 Alan & Kim Dancer (£1,000) Caroline & Brian Wright (£2,000) Colette & Eileen Doyle (£16,000) * Episode 11 (6th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 3 Derek & Delia Banks (£250,000) Chris & Dave Bramley (£32,000) Martin & David Newbolt (continued) * Episode 12 (9th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 4 Martin & David Newbolt (£64,000) John & Ben Garside (£64,000) Sue & Graeme Williamson (£1,000) * Episode 13 (11th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 5 Neil & Ken Hodgkiss (£32,000) Vanessa Hains & Jenny Tonks (£1,000) Ian & Mo Mcdonald (£32,000) * Episode 14 (13th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 6 Mark & Margaret Cooper (£16,000) Steve & Darryl Morgan (£8,000) Ian & Lauren Gibson (£16,000) Terry & Kerry Parker (£32,000) * Episode 15 (16th October 2001) Stephen Parker (£64,000, originally won £32,000, but returned due to a bad question) Nick Lovell (£32,000) Peter Spyrides (£500,000) Trevor Sumerling (continued) * Episode 16 (20th October 2001) Trevor Sumerling (£64,000) Isobel Thompson (£64,000) Philip Yale (£16,000) Charles Middler (continued) * Episode 17 (27th October 2001) Charles Middler (£64,000) Dave Wood (£16,000) Muir Smillie (£125,000) Nicola Yeoman (continued) * Episode 18 (30th October 2001) Nicola Yeoman (£8,000) Jeff Gross (£64,000) Paul Thurlbeck (£1,000) Sara Moloney (continued) * Episode 19 (1st November 2001) Sara Moloney (£64,000) Ray Smith (£16,000) Cristina Bas (£64,000) * Episode 20 (3rd November 2001) At the start of episode 20, this episode featured UK's third Fastest Finger First failure when none of the ten contestants could correctly answer the question (D-A-B-C): Julian Bloom (£32,000) Colin Hallett (£125,000) Stuart Reid (continued) * Episode 21 (6th November 2001) - Women Only Special 1 Stuart Reid (£125,000) Jayne Duncan (£16,000) Chris Verity (continued) * Episode 22 (7th November 2001) - Women Only Special 2 Chris Verity (£16,000) Emma Carter (continued) * Episode 23 (10th November 2001) - Women Only Special 3 Emma Carter (£64,000) Aine McLarnon (£4,000) Nicola Farley (£32,000) Sue Neale (continued) * Episode 24 (13th November 2001) - Women Only Special 4 Sue Neale (£32,000) Diane Hallagan (£250,000) Yvonne Wade (£1,000) Julie De Rosa (continued) * Episode 25 (14th November 2001) - Women Only Special 5 Julie De Rosa (£64,000) Kate Mathieson (continued) * Episode 26 (17th November 2001) - Women Only Special 6 Kate Mathieson (£250,000) Liz Martin (continued) * Episode 27 (20th November 2001) Liz Martin (£64,000) Russ Wright (£16,000) Karl Shuker (continued) * Episode 28 (24th November 2001) Karl Shuker (£250,000) Colin Mitchell (£125,000) Briony Poole (continued) * Episode 29 (27th November 2001) Briony Poole (£250,000) Richard Wolfenden (£16,000) Taz Poole (continued) * Episode 30 (1st December 2001) Taz Poole (£125,000) Steve Greatbatch (£64,000) Phil Bushe (continued) * Episode 31 (3rd December 2001) Phil Bushe (£32,000) Nathan Pritchard (£32,000) * Episode 32 (4th December 2001) Ian Parkes (£64,000) Suzanne Disley (continued) * Episode 33 (8th December 2001) Suzanne Disley (£125,000) Andy Hargreaves (£16,000) Kirsty Orman (£64,000) * Episode 34 (10th December 2001) - Couples Special 1 Sandra & Fraser Mackay (£8,000) Joe & Carole Ball (£8,000) * Episode 35 (11th December 2001) - Couples Special 2 Stuart & Lizzie Martin (£32,000) Mark & Karen Taylor (£1,000) Judy & David Cairns (continued) * Episode 36 (12th December 2001) - Couples Special 3 Judy & David Cairns (£1,000) Cliff & Catherine D'Arcy (£1,000) Andrea & Peter Smith (£1,000) Chris Rennie & Anita Anderson (continued) * Episode 37 (16th December 2001) - Couples Special 4 Chris Rennie & Anita Anderson (£1,000) Phillip & Linda Barnes (£64,000) Barry Gibbs & Joanna McMahon (continued) * Episode 38 (17th December 2001) - Couples Special 5 Barry Gibbs & Joanna McMahon (£8,000) Caroline & Neil McDonald (£64,000) John & Sally Salter (continued) * Episode 39 (18th December 2001) - Couples Special 6 John & Sally Salter (£125,000) Dave & Kath Burmingham (£1,000) Grant King & Coral Caulton (£16,000) * Episode 40 (22th December 2001) Doug Kelly (£250,000) Graham Brown (£32,000) Nigel Wackett (continued) * Episode 41 (25th December 2001) - Celebrity Special 1 Liza & Jimmy Tarbuck (£16,000) Julie Peasgood & Kate McEnery (£16,000) * Episode 42 (26th December 2001) - Celebrity Special 2 David Baddiel & Frank Skinner (£250,000) Neil & Christine Hamilton (£1,000) * Episode 43 (29th December 2001) Nigel Wackett (£125,000) Paul French (£64,000) Kathryn White (continued in the new series) Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Trivia *In episode 20, was when the third FFF fail occur. *Stephen Parker was asked the UK's second bad question for £64,000. The question had two correct answers. *He then later reappeared on £64,000 and walked away with that sum amount of money on 16th October 2001. *In episode 24, Diane Hallagan became the fourth contestant and first and only woman contestant in the UK to reach £125,000 without using a lifeline. *Charles Ingram won £1,000,000 on 18th September 2001, but he lost it after discovering that cheated all the way to the million by Diana Ingram and Tecwen Whittock helping him with coughing codes. **Instead, Robert Brydges became the third millionaire in the UK history. *In episode 9, 80% of the audience gave a wrong answer for Suzanne Barton & Tom Lynch's £16,000 question. * Total winnings - £6,398,000 without Charles Ingram's stripped winning and Kathryn White's £16,000 until klaxon, who continued in the new series in Series 11 on 5th January 2002. In the new series she won £64,000. *Jeff Gross appeared on Fastest Finger First on 18th September 2001, but didn't make to the hot seat. *Jeff Gross who appeared on 20th November 2000 also appeared in the American version of the show and won $500,000. Sources *Series 10 & 11 10